Beauty Comes From Within
by forevrfallenfromglory
Summary: Fifth-year Hermione Granger is left depressed from the nasty words of one Draco Malfoy. Her attempt to ignore the pain by studying is interrupted by none other than Luna Lovegood, who shows her, in a special way, that beauty comes from within. Rated M for slight adult language and heavy adult themes.


**WARNING:** This story is rated **M** FOR A REASON. There are adult themes in here, meaning smut and sex with a little bit of language, so anyone under 18 is strongly advised not to read. This is FxF, so if that is not your cup of tea, do yourself a favor and don't read. I don't want any complaints. :) And now, enjoy!

* * *

The books that floated through the air, returning themselves to their proper locations on the shelves, were the only indications of the magical nature of the library. But what else could be expected from Madame Pince? As the librarian at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was hardly surprising that she set the books to sort themselves, rather than go through the mundane and arduous task of doing so herself. She had more important things to do, like figuring out who had overdue books or fines, or shushing those being noisy. Perhaps even helping a student find what they were looking for, from time to time. She certainly didn't have time to go poking about the library with a stack of books floating behind her.

Thanks to her persistence in the pursuit of quiet, however, the library made an ideal place to study. And studying was one of Hermione Granger's favorite pastimes.

Currently, however, she was tucked in a back corner, glaring at the page in front of her as she stewed in hurt rage.

That git Malfoy. What did he know? His taunting words floated to the front of her mind.

_"Stupid Mudblood."_

Well, that was nothing new. Actually, the term didn't sting quite as much as it once had. After all, he used it far too often for it to have any real insult anymore.

_"Heading off to the library, are we? Go figure. Goyle? Why do you suppose she spends so much time in the library? Is it so she doesn't have to catch sight of her reflection? That hair surely would be a nightmare to see everyday. I think I'd shave it off or blind myself, if only to make it a little better."_

That had hurt even more, but Hermione wasn't bothered by that as much as she was by his next words.

_"Or perhaps it's so she doesn't have to face the reality that no one is ever going to love her. I mean look at her! What guy in his right mind would want to shag that? I suppose none of us can blame her for wanting to hide herself in a corner and read away her miserable problems. Better than always being alone and without anything to do…or any_one_ for that matter."_

After that, she had pushed past him, her features set in a stony expression. She hadn't let him see, but his words cut far more deeply than any slur or annoying nickname he could come up with. 'Cause it was true.

No guy did want her.

She remembered the fourth year Yule ball. Viktor Krum had been kind enough to ask her, but upon later discussions, he revealed that he would not pursue any sort of relationship past friendship. He was in the limelight as a Quidditch player after all, and it would not do to be seen with someone so common and plain looking. He did admire her intelligence, though that did nothing to ease the sting of rejection. And the chaste kiss he'd planted somewhat hesitantly on her cheek did nothing to help either.

An angry tear rolled down her cheek, and Hermione roughly wiped it away with the back of her sleeve. "I'm not ugly, I just haven't found a style that works," she whispered to herself harshly. "I'll show them someday."

With a fervor caused by a desire to ignore her longings for someone to love her, she dove into studying. O.W.L.S. were coming up, and she was not going to let her entire five years at Hogwarts go to waste. She would get an O on all of her exams.

So intent was she on studying away her troubles that she failed to notice she was not alone anymore. A breathy voice suddenly made her look up.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Oh, hello, Luna." The blonde gave a dreamy smile to the brunette as she waltzed over, setting her book down with a soft plop. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find a book on Blibbering Humdingers, but they don't seem to have any, and I can't imagine there being any in the Restricted Section either. They are fairly common; you just need to know where to look for them."

Hermione couldn't help the complete confusion she felt. "Blibbering Humdingers?"

"Curious creatures, aren't they?"

She was fairly certain such creatures only existed in Luna's mind.

"What's even more curious are the Wrackspurts flying about your head." Luna followed her book, settling herself on the edge of the table without hesitation. "Are you okay?"

Hermione was even more bewildered, and the question caught her off guard. Without thinking, she answered. "Not really." Berating herself inwardly, she glanced down at her book. Luna shifted slightly.

"Really? Whatever is the matter?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. I don't want to burden you with my silly problems."

Luna's soft hand covered hers without warning, startling her. Hermione's honey-colored gaze slid up to meet Luna's blue eyes, as the blonde leaned closer. "They aren't silly if they're bothering you."

Encouraged, Hermione shrugged. "I dunno, just something stupid Malfoy said earlier." Luna nodded in understanding; the boy was known for his sarcastic and biting remarks. "I guess he kind of got to me this time."

"What did he say?"

Embarrassed, Hermione looked down. "He made his usual Mudblood comments and slurs, but then he started saying stuff about my hair, and how I look, and how I'll never get anyone to love me." The pain welled up in her again, and she kept her gaze downward. "Just stupid stuff like that."

"It's not stupid. It's a nasty thing to say." Hermione looked up again, reassured. Luna's dreamy smile was warm, perhaps a little warmer than usual. "And it's completely not true, you know. Lots of people would kill to have your hair. It's so soft and silky. What's a little curl and volume? With a simple charm, you can tame that in no time." To emphasize her point, Luna reached out and touched a strand. Her touch was comforting. "Everything else though is perfect. Why, any girl would kill to have your figure." She reached out and held a finger to Hermione's lips. "It's a compliment. Take it."

Hermione flushed slightly with the praise, and it did make her feel a little bit better. "You think so?"

"I do." Luna smiled, as her thumb brushed softly over Hermione's jawline. The touch sent slight tingles down Hermione's spine, though it was a bit odd. She met Luna's gaze, and only then did she realize just how close the petite blonde was.

"Erm, Luna-?"

Her question was cut off as Luna's lips pressed against her own. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't shove the other girl away, for fear of hurting her feelings. Actually…it felt kind of nice. Soft and sweet. Hermione didn't have other kisses to compare it to, but this felt like a loving kiss was supposed to feel – comforting.

Wait, loving?

Hermione did pull away this time, breaking the momentary contact. Luna didn't seem hurt though; instead her blue eyes flashed with amusement, reassurance, and something else. "Why?" Hermione asked. The Ravenclaw tilted her head.

"Why? For fun I guess. And to prove that you aren't as revolting as you seem to think you are." She grinned, happy with her conclusion. Hermione's thoughts were muddled, and she could only gape at the blonde, at a loss for words. "You all right? Wrackspurts can make the brain a bit fuzzy at times…"

Hermione moved to stand. "I think I should go…"

Luna moved quickly, her slender fingers wrapping around Hermione's wrist gently but firmly. "Stay. I want to show you something."

Warning bells were going off in her head, but Hermione forced herself to stay. Curiosity was nipping at her though. What did Luna have to show her?

Before she could think, Luna had pulled her up out of the chair and resealed their lips in a kiss. This kiss was different though – it was more forceful and insistent…and more heated. Hermione found, to her shock and mortification, that she was eagerly returning the kiss. "Luna, what-"

The blonde took advantage of Hermione's attempted question to slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth. It was a foreign feeling for Hermione, who had never been kissed before, let alone French kissed. She was distracted enough not to notice as Luna snaked an arm around her lower back, pulling her closer. She _did_ notice, however, as one hand settled lightly on her breast, and she attempted to pull away. "I really don't think-"

The arm around her waist kept her from leaving, and Luna smiled slightly. "Relax. Trust me." Her fingers trailed in a light circle over the front of Hermione's blouse, up over the swell of her breasts and over her exposed collarbone. She kissed Hermione once more, then began to lay a trail of chaste kisses over her jaw, eventually reaching the curve of the other girl's neck, just under her ear. Luna kissed her neck, then suddenly began to suck lightly.

This caused a reaction that was both exhilarating and humiliating – Hermione moaned softly. The sound startled her, but Luna seemed unfazed, save for the uncharacteristic but kindly smirk that spread across her lips. She paused her attentions on Hermione's neck to cast a quick Silencing charm around them, as well as a charm that would ensure they not be disturbed. Anyone attempting to come near would suddenly remember something else they had to do.

She returned to her previous task of giving Hermione a bruise, as her free hand dropped her wand in favor of sliding up and under the blouse Hermione was wearing. The feeling of cool skin against her belly caused Hermione to shiver pleasantly, as the hand paused upon contact with her bra. Luna slipped under the bra as well, and one fingernail caught the nipple of one breast. The tingle sent a shock to her lower belly, igniting a flame that had never been lit. "W-what are you doing to me?" asked Hermione in a quavering voice. Luna smiled softly against her neck and pulled back to look at her.

"I'm going to show you your own beauty. And show you what it's like to be loved."

With that, she slipped both hands under Hermione's shirt, tugging softly but insistently at the hem. Hermione, too dazed to argue, lifted her arms and allowed the shirt to be pulled over her head and discarded on the floor, leaving her only in her plain white bra. For a moment, Luna just gazed at her smooth belly, causing Hermione to self-consciously draw her arms to herself. However, the blonde pulled her arms away, smiling softly.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione. I wish you only knew it yourself."

Hermione glanced down. She didn't see what Luna saw. "I've got no muscles to speak of, I'm pasty white, and on top of that not even my underwear is appealing," she said miserably. Luna's hand cupped one white-clad breast softly, squeezing slightly as she drew near.

"I see a sexy young lady who is as innocent as a dove," she whispered, her breath warm against Hermione's ear. Hermione shivered; the words sent another spark racing to her lower belly. She began to feel a sort of moisture in her knickers, as if she'd wet herself. But it wasn't nearly damp enough, nor had she felt the urge to use the loo. These strange feelings were confusing, but somehow exciting as well. Was this what the other girls meant by getting 'turned on'?

She wasn't completely naïve. Though she'd never played with herself, she'd heard the conversations, knew how stuff worked when a man and a woman got antsy. But with another girl? That was different. As Luna unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor, Hermione stopped her. "Luna, I don't know about this," she said uncertainly. The blonde cocked her head. "I mean…I'm a girl, and you're a girl…"

"So?"

"Well…isn't that wrong?"

Luna only smiled and shook her head. "Hermione, are you happy right now? Do you feel good?" Hermione nodded slowly. "Then what could possibly be wrong about it?" Her somewhat dreamy expression made Hermione feel foolish for even thinking about it.

"You're right."

At Hermione's slow admission, Luna smiled even wider, before pushing Hermione back into the chair by the table and kneeling in front of her. Her lips found Hermione's chest with no hesitation, and the warm, wet feeling of Luna's tongue against her breasts caused Hermione to cry out at the new sensation. "That feels…good," she admitted, somewhat breathlessly. Luna only gave her a knowing look, before scraping her teeth lightly against the sensitive nipple. Hermione arced her back, pushing her breasts further into Luna's face. Each dusky nipple now stood out proudly, aroused by Luna's ministrations.

Hermione suddenly jumped. One long finger had just brushed against her private place. She hadn't even been aware of Luna's hands on her thighs; when had she gotten so close? Without a chance to protest, Hermione gasped as the finger stroked her again. It felt oddly good…a sensation she had never felt before nor knew how to explain.

"You like that?"

She looked down into the hot blue gaze of Luna's, and nodded wordlessly. The other girl nodded in satisfaction, before her hands slid Hermione's skirt up and around her waist, before reaching for the elastic of her knickers. With a little bit of Hermione's help, the undergarments joined the quickly growing pile of clothing on the ground, leaving Hermione exposed to Luna's gaze. She could not close her legs though in modest trepidation, for Luna was currently kneeling between her thighs, gazing almost lovingly at the sight before her.

"Like I said before, beautiful," breathed Luna.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Luna's nod was the only warning she got before the blonde leaned forward. Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, Luna, you don't have to- Fuck!"

The expletive slipped out before she could stop it. The sensation of Luna's tongue against her sex was too much though. The amount of pleasure she got from that simple touch…virgin was too much of an understatement. Hermione shuddered slightly, as Luna dragged her tongue in agonizing slowness over her little bud. Slowly, then faster, then in little circles…

Something strange and wonderful was happening. A sort of pressure was building in Hermione's lower belly, and it felt like she was going to explode any moment. The pressure built and built, when suddenly, it released.

Her orgasm swept over her like a wave, and Hermione let out a shriek of pleasure as her hand came up and clenched into Luna's hair, holding her against her body in an effort to keep the sensation lasting. Luna did not stop her actions, only speeding up her tongue slightly. Hermione's hips bucked as the last of her orgasm faded, and she came down from her high dazedly. "T-that was amazing," she gasped.

"I'm glad. I can do better though…" Hermione's eyes snapped open, having slid shut at the first sign of her orgasm, and she looked down at the blonde, who looked innocently up at her.

"But…but what about you?"

Luna waved her off. "Another time. This time, I want you to enjoy yourself. I told you I'd show you what it meant to be loved…"

Her finger, which had been trailing lightly up and down the inside of Hermione's thigh, suddenly slipped into her folds. Hermione gasped at the intrusion. "There's going to be a sharp pain for a moment, but it will fade," Luna warned. Hermione nodded, knowing full well what was about to happen. She tensed, as Luna's finger poked further into her, breaking past the barrier. Hermione winced with the sharp pain, which quickly faded into a duller ache. Luna hooked her finger, and Hermione suddenly saw stars.

"Merlin! Do that again," she panted. Luna looked surprised, then a knowing look came onto her face, and she grinned. She pulled her finger out slightly, then pushed it back in, again hooking it inside Hermione and hitting that bundle of nerves that caused Hermione to jerk as if she'd been shocked.

Her finger moved in and out, and soon, another, then a third joined the first, until Hermione's hips were moving with the rhythm. "Luna!" Hermione moaned. "Oh fuck…don't stop! So close…" Luna's mouth came down to join her fingers, and with the fingers pumping in and out of her, combined with the sucking and licking, the pressure built, until Hermione once again was cumming. Her shrieks would definitely have had the entire place come running, had the Silencing charms not been in place.

After what seemed like an eternity yet only a few moments, her orgasm faded, and Hermione was left panting. "Merlin, Luna. I-I don't know what to say," she gasped, her chest heaving. The unreadable expression was back in Luna's gaze, mixed with another emotion as the blonde stood and grabbed her wand before casting a cleaning charm.

"The Wrackspurts seem to have left," she commented, handing Hermione her clothing. She leaned closer. "Don't say anything," she said softly. "But if you liked this, meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at eleven. Careful not to get caught." With a dreamy smile and a chaste peck to Hermione's lips, she left Hermione to redress herself and reflect on what had just happened.


End file.
